Lawson Kills the Metal Punks and Gets Grounded
At the park, Lawson was sitting on a bench, feeling grumpy. Lawson: Man, I hate the Metal Punks so much because they're the worst music group ever! What shall I do? Then Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know! I will kill the Metal Punks! Hahahahahahahahaha! Lawson went off to kill the Metal Punks, and then he arrived at the Metal Punks' house. Lawson: Here is the Metal Punks' house! Then Lawson went inside the Metal Punks' house, and he confronted the Metal Punks. Lawson: Time to die, Metal Geeks! Kosta: Hello! We are the Metal Punks! I'm Kosta Karatzovalis, and this is my girlfriend Salli Dunn. What is your name? Lawson: Erwin, Erwin Lawson! Everyone calls me Lawson! Salli the Popstar: Lawson, then. Nice to meet you. Eric the Punk: Do you want to join us? Paul the Mosh: Be a member of the gang? Brian the Headbanger: And be one of us? David the Screamo: So we can play the band together? Lawson: NO! I'm going to kill you all because your business is garbage! Kosta: Oh, no! Don't kill us! Lawson: Too bad! Time to die! (to Ken the Emo) Hey, Ken! Ken the Emo: What?! Lawson: (shooting Ken the Emo with a gun) Die, you ugly loser! Ken the Emo was dead. Lawson: One dead, seven to kill! (to Joey the Metal) Hey, Joey! Joey the Metal: What?! Lawson: (shooting Joey the Metal with a gun) Die, you creep! Joey the Metal was dead. Lawson: Now it's your turn to die, Eric! (killing Eric the Punk with an axe) Die, Eric! Now it's for you to die, Paul! (killing Paul the Mosh with an axe) Die, Paul! Now it's for you to die, Brian! (killing Brian the Headbanger with an axe) Die, Brian! And last but not least, time to die, David! Lawson killed David the Screamo with an axe. Kosta and Salli were dismayed. Kosta: We’re very upset because you killed my friends! Lawson: Shut up, Mr Ugly Beatnik! Kosta: How dare you talk to me like that?! Salli the Popstar: Yeah, how dare you talk to my boyfriend like that?! Lawson: I will let you both live! Kosta: Really?! Lawson: NO! Die, you stupid couple! Lawson shot Kosta and Salli with a pistol, and the Metal Punks were dead. Lawson started cheering. Lawson: YAY! The Metal Punks are dead for good! Back home, Lawson's dad was furious with his son Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you kill the Metal Punks?! Those were my favourite band! You’re grounded grounded grounded for a month with no computer! Go to bed right now, and don't think about going on a computer! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson and Eric Williamson, AKA Eric the Punk Russell as Kosta Karatzovalis Salli as Salli Dunn, AKA Salli the Popstar Paul as Paul Williamson, AKA Paul the Mosh Brian as Brian Hall, AKA Brian the Headbanger''' ''' Evil Genius/David/Zack as David Edgerton, AKA David the Screamo Dave as Ken Jordan, AKA Ken the Emo Joey as Joey Chavis, AKA Joey the Metal Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff